Astolfo
Rider of Black, Sailor Paladin |jname = アストルフォ |id = 94 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,489/8,937 |hp = 1,787/11,172 |gatk = 10,821 |ghp = 13,546 |voicea = Ookubo Rumi |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |attribute = Earth |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 205 |stargeneration = 9% |npchargeatk = 0.66% |npchargedef = 1% |deathrate = 40% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = Unknown |traits = Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |name = Astolfo |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Evaporation of Sanity D+= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Grants self Evasion for 3 attacks. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Rank B++= Grants self Evasion for 3 attacks. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 10 |c2 = 15 |c3 = 20 |c4 = 25 |c5 = 30 }} |-| Video (Costume)= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |7}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. Grants party Evasion for 1 attack. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Kiyohime (Lancer) and Katō Danzō. *He received his first Costume Dress Memories of Trifas on the Fate/Apocrypha Anime Broadcast Commemoration Campaign. It can be unlocked in the Da Vinci's Workshop at the cost of 1,000 Mana Prism. Images Saint Graphs= astolfo1.png|Stage 1 astolfo2.png|Stage 2 astolfo3.png|Stage 3 astolfo4.png|Stage 4 Portrait_Servant_94_A.png|Memories of Trifas Astolfoaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= astolfoicon.png|Stage 1 AstolfoStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AstolfoStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AstolfoFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 AstolfoCostume01Icon.png|Memories of Trifas S094 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S094 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S094 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S094 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Memories of Trifas) |-| Sprites= Astolfosprite1.png|Stage 1 Astolfosprite2.png|Stage 2 Astolfosprite3.png|Stage 3 AstolfoTrifasSprite.png|Memories of Trifas S094 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S094 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S094 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S094 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Memories of Trifas) nplogo094.png|NP Logo Astolfo skill.png|Skill Pose Astolfo np.png|Noble Phantasm Astolfo mount.png|Hippogriff Astolfo sword.png|Sword & Sheath Astolfo lance.png|Trap of Argalia |-| Expression Sheets= Astolfo 1.png|Stage 1 Astolfo 2.png|Stage 2 Astolfo 3.png|Stage 3 Astolfo_Trifas.png|Trifas Astolfo Agartha.png|Sailor Unitform (Agartha Story) |-| Craft Essences= NoisyObsession.png|Noisy Obsession CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE645.png|Sugar Vacation FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball (Bottom Right) Let's_Depart!-temp.png|Let's Depart! 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK CE997.png|Angel Breath CE999.png|The Princesses' Pilgrimage CE1035.png|Women of Agartha |-| Others= Astolfo Luchador.png|Stage 2 (Christmas 2018) Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Fate/Extella Category:French Servants Category:Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne Category:Riding Category:Agartha